


Out of the Way

by TheLuckOfTheClaws



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: F/M, He comes across much more genuinely sweet in the new emails, Kidnapping, Let’s see how well that goes for him, This fic is a formal apology to Luis for writing him as a creep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:01:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28268052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLuckOfTheClaws/pseuds/TheLuckOfTheClaws
Summary: Luis finally works up the courage to ask Ness out for that date, but things take a dark turn.
Relationships: (one-sided), Luis Cabrera/Reluctant Follower
Kudos: 10





	Out of the Way

Luis Cabrera took a deep breath, standing up from his desk in the IT section and pushing in his chair. His dark brown hands were gripping the back of the seat so tightly, his knuckles turned white. Today was the last day Ness would be working at the Special Delivery Service before transferring to the new mall, so that meant today was his last shot. He made a quick detour to the bathroom to splash some water on his face and comb through his hair with his fingers before circling back around to her workspace. She was packing her stuff, her back to the door and he cleared his throat to get her attention. Nessa straightened up quickly and turned to look at him. 

“Uh...hi,” he said awkwardly. She smiled hesitantly and replied, “Hey, Luis,” as she reached up to rub her eyes—she looked tired. Well, she was still as gorgeous as ever, but tired.

“Um, uh, so, today’s your last day here and I’m not sure when else I’m going to be able to ask this, but would you like to go out sometime? Maybe for that coffee I keep asking about or dinner or something? It’s—it’s not _really_ for work, I just want to be able to spend some more time with you,” he finally managed to spit out. Vanessa stared at him silently for several seconds and his stomach tightened with nervousness. _Remember, Luis, getting rejected isn’t so bad; the worst thing she can say is ‘no.’_

“Sure, sounds fun.”

“Oh, that’s alr—OH. _Okay!”_

She laughed then, picking up her bag.

“I know an out-of-the-way place near my apartment that’s great. I can email you where to meet up and we could walk there.”

“Y-yeah, sure. I’ll see you, uh, when’s a good time for you? I’m free all weekend.”

“Tomorrow, at dusk, maybe?” She suggested. He nodded hastily.

“That’s perfect!”

She brushed past him as she walked out and he bounced on the tips of his toes with giddiness.

***

The next day, Luis waited for her at the location she’d sent for him. She’d specified a spot to meet, the opening of an alleyway on the corner of her street, so there he was. He hoped she’d get here soon; he didn’t like the look of this part of town and he was getting anxious to be out here so late with no one around. As he nervously tapped his foot against the sidewalk, he heard the trash cans in the alley behind him rattle. Before he could turn his head around to look, a hand covered in an off-white pawlike glove clamped over his mouth, holding a damp and cloyingly sweet-smelling cloth over his nose. He struggled against them but his attacker was surprisingly strong and whatever they had over his nose and mouth was making him lightheaded and tired. His attempts to get away grew weaker and his vision faded away as he blacked out. The last thing he experienced before falling into unconsciousness was the feeling of being dragged away and the sound of a car trunk opening.

***

When Luis woke up, he had a throbbing headache and his arms were sore from fighting. He blearily opened his eyes to see that he was up against the wall in what looked like a dimly lit basement room, with his legs duct-taped together at the ankles and just below the knees, the silver binding glinting in the fluorescent light. As he tried to move he realized that his hands were similarly restrained around a pipe behind his back and, worst of all, his mouth was taped shut, rendering his ineffectual attempts to call for help muffled and utterly useless. As he became more aware of his surroundings, his thoughts turned back to try and process what had happened in the alley. And then he thought of Ness—with him gone, whoever had done this could attack her when she arrived to where he should be waiting! Or perhaps they’d already intercepted her, and that’s why she had been late! Either way, it was a horrific thought. He couldn’t imagine why someone would want to kidnap him off the street, but whatever their purpose, it couldn’t be good. People stealing organs wasn’t something that actually happened in real life...right? 

Suddenly, he heard quiet footsteps coming from down the hall and a lock clicked on the door across the room. The handle slowly turned and Luis froze as the paw of his attacker pushed the door open, revealing the paw to be connected to a patchwork rabbit costume. She—based on the build under their, er, rather form fitting costume, it was definitely a she—stepped fully into the room, quickly closing the door behind her. The rabbit suit was mostly white, with patches of various other colors sewn in on the extremities, hips, and the left half of the face. The ears were long and floppy and the eyes were crimson red, glowing brightly over a too-wide smile. She brandished an absolutely enormous knife, easily as long as her upper arm, and Luis trembled. This could be it—he was gonna die in a cold concrete cellar at the hands of someone in a cutesy bunny fursuit. She held the blade backhanded as she approached, kneeling down to his eye level as she got just above him. She reached forward with her free hand and ripped the tape off his mouth in a single swift motion and he let out a little gasp. 

“L-look, whatever you want, money, anything, you can have it; just please don’t hurt me!” he spluttered out, shrinking away from her as best he could. The bunny girl cocked her head to the side, ears swinging gently. She sat up straighter and reached up under the head, lifting it off. As she set it aside, she shook her long, blonde, rainbow-streaked hair out from underneath and—oh _god_.

“Ness?!” he exclaimed in horror. She pressed a finger up against his lips to silence him.

“Shh, it’s okay. I’m not gonna hurt you, Luis.”

“What the hell is this?”

Vanessa frowned, her eyes softening slightly. She moved her hand to cup his cheek in an ostensibly sweet gesture, but he was very aware of the knife in her other hand.

“You’ve been asking too many questions, poking your nose into too many places. Of course, you haven’t really found anything, but you’re starting to be a worrying liability. Like I said, I needed to take you somewhere out of the way.”

Her blade moved to hover just above his throat and he swallowed hard.

“Normally I figured I’d have to kill you, but as long as you’re here, that doesn’t have to happen. Okay? Now, I don’t want to cut off your circulation, so let me get your arms loose—sorry about the tape but it’s all I had on hand.” 

She reached around him and the scratchy blue ribbon around her neck tickled his nose as he held his breath. With a sawing motion, she cut through the tape holding his sore arms behind his back and stood, scooping up her fursuit head and turning towards the door.

“Wait, Ness, no! You can’t just leave me here!”

He tried to wrestle his legs free as she turned back towards him, standing in the doorway. Smirking, she blew him a kiss, then slammed the door. He heard a padlock chain jingle and then click shut. Finally, but already too late, he managed to break through the tape on his legs. He shakily got to his feet and ran up to the door, screaming for help and pounding his fists against it. 

**Author's Note:**

> He’ll be fiiiiine


End file.
